


Violets are Blue

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fic anniversary, Fluff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: Jaime and Brienne celebrate their fifth anniversary.





	Violets are Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikkiM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/gifts).



> The 18th May marks five years from posting the start of my very first Jaime/Brienne fic. In recognition of that I asked the lovely ladies of JBO for some prompts to celebrate and this is the first one sent my way. Even as a drabble, it is terribly saccharine (you have been warned, lol)
> 
> All mistakes are my own and anything you recognise doesn't belong to me, as usual.

There were cornflowers by the door, almost completely carpeting the floor from porch to stairs as if the haphazard arrangement had sprung up naturally while she'd been out at work, though five years in Brienne knew better than to assume the path stretching out in front of her wasn't the result of weeks of careful planning.

Jars of bluebells encouraged her to chance the climb to the newly refurbished second storey, feeling the bounce of freshly lain boards with each step she took, pausing every now and again to stare at the cream walls now dripping with photos he'd taken of their lives together over the past decade. Her husband was beautiful no matter what the world threw at him; humidity, hail and even hangovers made little difference to the smiling man behind the camera, but the heat always made her brittle hair frizz, the wet winters of the north chapping her lips and giving her pale complexion an even uglier pink tinge yet he still always managed to make her look like one of the the most glorious things to ever fill a frame.

Delphiniums, morning glories and violets became another crushed cushion causeway as Brienne made her way along the hallway separating their guest rooms from the one they'd be sleeping in, Jaime once again using the space as a canvas to his favourite muse. She'd find time to talk him into taking most of them down before they officially moved in but she could humour his intense show of love for a couple of nights. Her response later that night would be quieter, gentler though in no way any less heartfelt.

The room they'd chosen as their own overlooked the lush evergreen forest that had made buying that exact parcel of land so appealing, however when Brienne pushed open the door it wasn't the perfect world outside that drew her eye. Jaime, looking as gorgeous as he'd ever done illuminated by the setting sun, sat crosslegged on a plaid blanket surrounded by cheap sandwiches and expensive champagne, a reminder of an accidental first date that had toed the line between adversarial and attraction.

He looked up at her as she padded towards him, smiling widely. "I was beginning to think you were never going to find me."

"Shut up," she murmured fondly. "You'd only have sulked if I didn't take a few minutes to appreciate all the flowers."

His smile stretched wider. "The girl in the shop thought I was mad asking for all the blue she had but I told her I only wanted the best for the woman I love."

Brienne blushed despite having heard something similar almost every day since she decided to give him her heart. Wasting no more time, she lowered herself to the floor and fell into his waiting embrace. "Happy Anniversary, Jaime."

"Happy Anniversary, Brienne."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
